Just Us
by everyone'ssister
Summary: Tag for 15x01. "Me and you against all the souls in hell...I like those odds." "I like 'em too." (Mild language)


JUST US

Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat of the impala, his shoulder a dull ache compared to his ear. Dean is driving beside him, eyes fixed on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other waving in the air, one finger pointing sternly. Cas and the demon sit in the back absolutely silent.

"I will beat the ever-living shit outta you, you know I will." He's saying.

Sam nods, "I know."

Dean sends him a sharp look, heaving a sigh, "I will kill you, I'm not even worried about it." The elder Winchester turns to look out the window to fake indifference.

"I know." Sam repeats, pouting and slumping deeper into his seat, sending Cas a sour glance. Of course the angel just had to mention to his brother that he'd been sliced up by the clown ghost, and he'd already been on thin ice for not having mentioned the gun shot wound until Dean brought it up.

Dean's buzzing with the adrenaline from the last few hours. His frustrations are boiling almost to the overflowing. They're simmering right under the surface of his calm facade. And Sam knows, of course, he can see it all and takes the telling off for what it is.

_I'm so glad you're okay, I'm so glad we're in this together...and if you leave me I'll make you wish you'd have died first._ And honestly, Sam didn't doubt that for a moment, Dean had never given up on him. He would fight for them as long as he knew there was even one grain of sand's worth of hope.

He settles deeper into the seat, feeling smug as he remembers the glint in Dean's eyes as he stated the exhilarating truth, the terrifying reality, the magnificent impossibility calling to them. _Me and you against every single soul in hell_. How the challenge swelled inside them like the sweetest excitement. The fear was there, the adrenaline, the weight of the outcome...and the bloodlust burning with their anger. The desire to prove Chuck wrong stronger than any longing for revenge they'd ever felt.

They were high with it, the feeling soaring between them...the unknown before them with the knowledge of their own strength. Between crises the short lived triumph and shared tired smiles were all that mattered.

"What're you grinning at?" Dean questions roughly, and Sam quickly straightens his lips and winces as he turns his head, just for good measure, to soften Dean's annoyance.

"Nothing." He defends, "Can we stop somewhere, I need to pee."

"We're not that far away."

"Don't be an asshole."

"Don't be a bitch."

Que Sam heaving an all-suffering sigh. This one almost always works; "I'm hungry." And he uses those big ole puppy dog eyes, and lets his lips fall just enough to compliment the miserable glow in his eyes.

"There's food at the house."

"I haven't been topside for like a thousand years and even I know that's generally a lie." The demon quips and Sam can't even remember his name Bel-something...? But he agrees so...ally.

Dean turns around growling, "Shut up."

Cas doesn't even look away from the window, "Trust me, it's better not to get involved when they get like this."

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam creases his eyebrows, _get like what?_

He sighs and turns his attention back to his brother. "I'm not being a little bitch, but you ARE being petty AGAIN."

Dean just huffs and rolls his eyes, "Do you even care if you eat when you don't even bother to lemme know when I need to patch you up?"

Sam rolls his eyes and even in the back seat Cas rolls his, Bel looking between them confusedly. "Whatever," he pouts towards the window, leaning his chin on his hand, "I'm still hungry." Sam mumbles into his palm.

A few minutes more of Sam not paying attention to where they are, Dean slows down and makes a turn and comes to a stop, parking. Sam blinks and finds them in the parking lot of a McDonald's. Sam's been going through an obsession with their chicken wraps and iced pumpkin lattes.

He lets slip a small satisfied smile as he gets out and walks around to Dean's side, looking at him through the opened window. "What do you want?" He asks, as Cas and Bel get out too. Dean just cuts his eyes at him darkly.

He leans forward picking a tape and getting ready to slide it in, "Shut up." And Sam chuckles.

"I'll be fast." He laughs at Dean. He'd tried to be spiteful by telling Sam to shut up and trying to tell him to eff off. But the 'shut up' had been accidentally fond as in, "shut up you already know my order."

When he comes back out Cas is leaning broodingly against the side of the impala and Bel is chattering away to him. Sam only worries about his friend for a few seconds before he zones in on Dean sitting in the impala. He's got the windows down and the radio at a decent volume surprisingly. Sam smiles. Good, he's open for conversation then.

He grunts in satisfaction as he sinks back into his seat and he hands Dean his double quarter pounder and coke. The first bite of the chicken wrap is literally everything to Sam, he'd been so hungry and the taste is just...he licks his lips as he sips from his coffee thinking that getting through everything just to get to this meal would be enough.

He stops mid chew as he catches Dean staring at him, disgusted look on his face. "Please don't make fun of my chicken wrap, I'm so hungry right now, I'd prolly defend its honor pretty strongly."

Dean just scoffs and takes a huge bite out of his huge burger. "Whatever clown boy." He chuckles then and Sam looks affronted.

"It's a real fear Dean, you're supposed to support me here, pro flyer." Dean's face sours at that and Sam chuckles. "He can dish it but he can't..."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Okay, okay..." and Sam breaks off in giggles, Dean cracks a smile finally.

"So still just us against the world, or change of plan?" Sam asks cheekily, and Dean smiles over at him fondly.

"What other plan would I have?" Sam returns his smile, and they both feel that little bit of crazy exhilaration hum through their blood.

"I don't know." Sam mumbles, stuffing some fries in his mouth and smiling out the window.

"What was I saying?" Dean says miming forgetfulness, sending him a look, "Oh...bitch."

Sam laughs and chunks some fries at Dean's face. "Jerk."

. . .

Outside the impala Cas stands with his hands in his pockets, zoning the annoying demon out. The constant prattle is interrupted and Cas looks up.

"What did you mean earlier?" Bel asks.

"What?" Cas returns, feeling familiarly confused.

"Earlier when you said it was better to not get involved when they're like this," he looks down the side of the car towards the Winchester brothers. "What did you mean? Like what?" Cas looks fondly towards them as well, the general racket of their affectionate bickering floating out the rolled down windows.

"When they get like what?" The demon asks again.

"Like they're the only ones in the whole universe."

...the end.

. . .

Hi everyone! I loved this episode a lot. And Jack's demon character walking around the whole time with sunglasses, I laughed so much, also...I wonder if it's Crowley? Anyways I'm gonna do my best to tag this season, esp since it's the last. Leave me a review if you like it ;)


End file.
